gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Party
Toon Party is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy/adventure/musical film. The film was released in the United States on December 23, 2016 in 4 formats: 2D, 3D, IMAX 3D, and Dolby Cinema. It was directed by Steve Martino and Nicholas Stoller. The movie stars Chris Pratt, Amy Poehler, Seth Rogen, Bill Hader, Josh Peck, Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Ty Burrell, Katie Crown, Tony Hale, Jordan Peele, Andy Samburg, Grant Palmer, and Sandra Bullock. It is written by Walt Dohrn, Steve Martino, and Nicholas Stoller. Toon Party held its world premiere on December 18, 2016 at the Regency Village Theater, and was released in the United States on December 23, 2016 by 20th Century Fox. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, concept, storyline, voice acting, and humor. The film grossed $182.5 million on its $132 million budget at the worldwide box office. Plot ToonWorld is a town inhabited by silly cartoons. Every morning, Matthew and the whole town sing a sing to show much how love ToonWorld. 18 years later, Mr. Joy's daughter, the extremely happy and optimistic princess Joy, throws a big party to celebrate the toons' escape, despite the fears and warnings of the glum and paranoid toon Alonzo that loud parties will attract the Pigs. Later, Matthew assigns top Alonzo to fire Tulip so he may be promoted to co-leader. Alonzo cannot bring himself to do so and instead transfers Tulip to the mail room. That night, the toons throw a party in ToonWorld Park. All the toons at the park are there except Alonzo. Alonzo's fears are realized when indeed the banished Leonard the Pig sees the fireworks and captures a number of Joy's closest friends. Joy is among the trolls who managed to hide, but discovers that none of the other toons dares to venture to the town of the Pigs to rescue their friends. She is however able to recruit her other friends, Alonzo, Matthew and Tulip to venture to the Pig's town. Once they reach Piggy Island, Joy and Alonzo find out that Piggy Island will be holding Toonsgiving that night and witness Matt, one of the Toon hostages, apparently get eaten by the now King Bobby, but Joy remains hopeful that Matt survived. Joy and Alonzo discover that the rest of the Toon captives are being guarded by a scullery maid named Angelina (A.K.A Lina). While attempting to free the Toons, they discover that Lina is in love with Bobby and strike a deal with her: If she frees their friends and lets them get close to Bobby to confirm if Matt is alive, they will help her get a date with Bobby.While setting her up for the date, Alonzo refuses to sing and triggers a big argument with Joy, revealing that, as a child, he caused his grandmother to be killed after Leonard found him because of his singing, and blamed himself since, causing his emotions to turn from happy to sad/angry. After Joy comforts him, Alonzo reluctantly agrees to help Lina and the toons, but he still won't sing. Lina, disguised as Lady Kate by the Toons, gets her date with Bobby at a roller rink and arcade restaurant, and Bobby asks her to be his "plus one" at Toonsgiving, revealing Matt being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle. When they get back to Lina's room, Lina asks them if they can help her disguise as Lady Kate at Toonsgiving, but they tell her that she can't always be someone she isn't, causing Lina to cry. The Toons leave and attempt to rescue Matt from Bobby's room and steals his jewel, but discover that it is empty. The Toons are then captured by Leonard and are shocked to discover that Matt had agreed to sell out the rest of the Toons to the Pigs in exchange for not being eaten himself. Matt returns to the ToonWorld where using Joy's cowbell, he lures Mr. Joy and all of the other Toons out of hiding, letting them be captured by Leonard and the other Pig cooks, who lie in ambush. With all the Toons captured and soon to be eaten, Joy loses hope as she and all the other Toons turn sad. Hating to see her so despondent, Alonzo sings for Joy to cheer her up, and (through the song) confesses his love for her and restores not only Joy's emotions, much to Joy's surprise, but his own emotions and the emotions of all of the Toons and the two toons fell in love together. When the toons realize what happened, they apologize to Alonzo for not believing him, and the forgiving Alonzo rallies them to let their anger loose and retrieve the Smileys. The toons construct a boat and sail to the Real Piggy Island, where they find the pigs living in a walled city and Leonard, who is actually revealed to be King Mudbeard, the king of Piggy Island. Deducing the Smileys are most likely in the castle at the center of the city, the toons attack and defeat the pigs by firing themselves over the walls using their gifted giant slingshot. However, when Angry Smiley attempts to launch himself into the city, he accidentally snaps the slingshot in half after pulling himself too far back. Meanwhile, Alonzo, Jose, and Lincoln Loud make it to the castle and find the Smileys in a boiler room, where the pigs plan to cook and eat them. SuperToon arrives, having watched these events through his binoculars and had a change of heart, and carries the Smileys out of the castle. While the Toons escape, one egg falls out and rolls back into the castle. Alonzo battles Leonard and retrieves the Smiley, escaping as the pigs' reserve of explosives blow up and destroys Piggy Island. Alonzo reunites with the other toons as the rescued egg hatches, revealing a little yellow Smiley (Chris Jr.), and is declared a hero. Together with Alonzo and her friends, Joy reveals to the Pigs that Lina was Lady Kate, and for that, it is not necessary to eat Toons as the feeling, that Lina and Bobby had on their date was happiness too so, The Toons invite the Pigs to sing and dance with them, making them feel happy. Leonard (still alive), refusing to accept the peace, tries to kill Joy and Alonzo, but is knocked into a serving cart that is sent rolling out of Bergen Town on fire with Ross and Matt in his pouch.The Toons and Pigs agree to live in peace, and Joy is now as the new Queen of the Toons and Alonzo is now the co-leader of the Toons. And at the new toon tree, Joy and her new boyfriend Alonzo share a romantic hug. In the post-credits scene, the serving cart with Leonard, Ross and Matt on it stops on a hill in the middle of nowhere. Leonard tries to eat Matt, but the hill opens to reveal the mouth of a giant monster and the pair fall into it and get eaten. Voice cast * Chris Pratt as Alonzo * Amy Poehler as Joy * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Seth Rogen as Matthew the Leader of the Toons * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Kate McKinnon as Maddie the Painter * Ty Burrell as Matt (Matthew's brother) * Josh Peck as Jose Maldonaldo * Sandra Bullock as Sara G. * Andy Samberg as Junior * Katie Crown as Tulip / Angelina * Tony Hale as Ross * Keegan-Michael Key as Judge Peckinpah * Jordan Peele as Bobby * Patton Oswalt as Chris the Smiley * Wanda Sykes as Grandma Sammy Animation The animation is handled by Sony Pictures Imageworks, using the same techniques used by the 2016 film, Storks ''and ''The Angry Birds Movie. Release Toon Party was initially scheduled for release on November 4, 2016, but in January 2016 was moved forward to December 16, 2016 to avoid competition with DreamWorks Animation's Trolls. Later in May 2016, Toon Party was pushed back one final time to December 23, 2016 Marketing The official teaser trailer was released on January 29, 2016 and was shown before Kung Fu Panda 3, Zootopia, and The Angry Birds Movie. The official theatrical trailer was released on July 8, 2016 and was shown before The Secret Life of Pets, Ghostbusters, Ice Age: Collision Course and Kubo and the Two Strings. The second theatrical trailer was released on September 23, 2016 and was shown before Storks, Trolls and ''Moana. TV spots aired between November and December of 2016. Home media Toon Party was released on Digital HD on February 24, 2017, and on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D, 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on March 14, 2017 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. The releases will also include a short film, titled How to Become a TOON. Video game A video game based on the film, titled Toon Party: Crazy Party, was released on December 23, 2016 (the same day that the film was released). Developed by Papaya Studio and published by Activision, the game was released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. the Nintendo Switch version was released on March 17, 2017 Production Coming soon! Soundtrack Toon Party is the soundtrack to the 2016 GoStudios film of the same name, composed by Christophe Beck. It was released on December 16, 2016 through RCA Records. Track listing 1. Hittin' the Hay - North Mississippi Allstars featuring Les Claypool 2. Get Back Up Again - Amy Poehler 3. The Sound Of Silence - Amy Poehler 4. Hello - Katie Crown 5. I'm Coming Out - Amy Poehler and Katie Crown 6. They Don't Know - ARIANA GARADE 7. True Colors - Chris Pratt and Amy Poehler 8. On Top of the World - Imagine Dragons 9. Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley 10. What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong 11. Can't Stop The Feeling (Film Version) - Toon Party Cast 12. Joy to the World - Three Dog Night 13. Score Suite - Christophe Beck Reception Box office ''Toon Party grossed $73.7 million in the United States and Canada and $109.7 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $182.5 million, against a budget of $132 million. In the United States and Canada, Toon Party was released alongside Why Him? (Which was another Fox film), and was projected to gross $30–35 million from 4,060 theaters in its opening weekend. On its first day, the film grossed $6.7 million (including $440,000 made from Thursday night previews). It went on to open to $26.5 million, finishing second at the box office behind Rogue One: a Star Wars Story. The film closed on March 30, 2017 and has grossed $73.7 million in its domestic theatrical release. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 67% based on 126 reviews; the average rating is 6.1/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Toon Party brings its instantly recognizable characters to the big screen in a big adventure that, while geared toward the younger set, isn't without rewards for parents." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 56 out of 100 based on 31 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews".21 Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A–" on an A+ to F scale.Category:Movies